1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers on wheels, and more specifically to a container which can be readily disassembled and which includes an essentially vertical rack extending through and supporting several compartments placed one on top of the other, the top of the rack having a handle and the bottom having wheels mounted on flange members which can pivot flat against the rear face of the lower compartment to conserve space and prevent unwanted rolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been containers on wheels for storing and carrying various items, such as shop tools, products to be sold and medical instruments. These containers have presented a variety of problems, including their tendency to roll when accidently bumped and to have wheels which protrude when not in use, occupying limited storage space and tripping persons walking past.
One such container device is that of Rothe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,394, issued on Jun. 5, 1934. Rothe discloses a carriage including several trays removably mounted, one above the other, on vertical support members. The bottom-most tray is fitted with pivoting wheel assemblies permitting Rothe to be pushed along a curved path. The support members can be collapsed for compact storage. A problem with Rothe is that the wheels support the carriage at all times, so that if bumped or placed on a grade, the device can accidently roll away. The wheels might be removed to prevent this, but such a procedure would be inconvenient for regular use. Another problem is that trays can spill their contents if tilted. Thus if the Rothe device rolls and strikes another object, it can capsize and scatter its contents.
A similar device is that of Ellefson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,450, issued on Dec. 11, 1990. Ellefson teaches a mechanic's tool chest in the form of a tall, rectangular box mounted on pivoting wheel assemblies, containing several drawers and having extendable trays on top. A problem with Ellefson, like Rothe, is that the wheels remain in the rolling position at all times, so that if bumped or placed on a grade, the device can roll away. Another problem is that the complicated drawer and tray arrangement makes Ellefson relatively costly. Also, Ellefson is not easily disassembled and so would consume considerable storage space when not in use.
Polcyn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,180, issued on Jan. 3, 1989, discloses a tool box having several wheels mounted on fixed axles which are tilted relative to the ground surface. A problem with Polcyn is that, like the above devices, it can roll at inopportune times. Another problem is that, if Polcyn were made large enough to carry an entire tool set, for example, it would be cumbersome and lacking in the compartmentalization needed for segregation of tools. Finally, no provision is made for ready disassembly for storage.
Bureau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,549, issued on Oct. 17, 1978, is a support device in the form of a hollow enclosure, for elevating a tool chest to a spaced distance above the level of the work bench area. A slidable shelf is provided which is extended for work and slid into the enclosure when not in use. Bureau is placed between a tool cabinet and a tool chest on top of the cabinet. A problem with Bureau is that it does not address or solve the problems of accidental rolling and limited storage space.
Spranger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,048, issued on Oct. 3, 1978, discloses several box-shaped cases fit one on top of the other on a wheeled platform. Like the devices described above, Spranger can accidently roll away and its wheels protrude when not in use.
Hotton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,549, issued on Apr. 25, 1961, teaches a tool chest with many drawers mounted at one end on large wheels and at the other end on smaller, pivotal wheels. Problems with Hotton include unwanted rolling, storage bulk, and expense.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a wheeled container having multiple closed compartments which can be removed and handled individually.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container which can be easily assembled and disassembled for storage and transport.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a container which is compact and has wheels which fold away when not in use.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a container which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.